Bonheur
by Ivvynb
Summary: Sasuke a enfin trouvé le bonheur...


**Ficwriteuse** : Vy (nickoute at yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Bonheur : état de bien-être, de félicité...Yep, ça convient bien

**Base **: Naruto

**Couple **: d'une certaine façon, on peut dire que c'est encore du Sasunaru…

**Disclaimer**: sont pas à moi, sont à Kishimoto v.v

**Notes** : Mes idées me viennent toujours quand j'ai envie d'aller me coucher… La fic en elle-même a été écrite dans un avion (bizarre ? Moi ? nannn !)

Ah, et c'est un POV Sasuke, en cas de doute v.v

.

****

**Bonheur**

Je me sens heureux. Je me sens enfin heureux… Après toutes ces années de haine et de vengeance…

Je vis avec Naruto maintenant, dans une maison aux limites du village de Konoha. Je n'aurais jamais cru, ni même espéré, qu'on pourrait un jour finir ainsi. Nous avons, d'ailleurs, failli ne pas y arriver. Plus d'une fois, son destin, et par extension, le mien, a été épargné. Deux, surtout. Et dans les deux cas, j'étais concerné.

La première, c'était lorsque j'échappais à mon village, à mes amis et à ma vie en décidant d'aller vers Orochimaru. Après qu'il m'ait rattrapé, plus exactement.

Je n'étais plus maître de mes actes et la seule pensée qui me restait était celle de la mort de mon frère, mort que je voulais provoquer, plus que tout autre chose. Je connaissais la meilleure façon d'arriver à mes fins : atteindre le même niveau de sharingan que lui et donc acquérir une puissance comparable à la sienne, et pour cela, il fallait que je respecte une condition : tuer la personne qui m'était la plus chère.

Naruto.

Il était l'obstacle qui m'empêchait d'atteindre mon objectif, et au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'oserait jamais aller aussi loin que je ne m'apprêtais à le faire, qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à tuer, ni moi, ni personne d'autre. Mon ami respecte trop la valeur de la vie humaine pour ça.

Il pouvait donc me frapper aussi fort qu'il le voulait, je savais que ses coups n'avaient d'autre but que d'essayer de me faire perdre conscience, de me freiner, de m'arrêter. La partie serait facile, nous ne nous battions pas au même niveau.

Et effectivement, elle le fut. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais au moment où je réussis à le renverser. Mais lorsqu'il fut là, coincé sous mon corps et à moitié évanoui, la pointe de mon kunai sur sa gorge, je ne pu lui porter le coup mortel. Je réalisais que je tenais trop à lui pour lui ôter la vie. Je n'arriverais pas à être comme mon frère.

Réalisant les implications de mon départ, je renonçais à mes ambitions. Je n'étais pas comme Itachi, il ne servait à rien que je prenne un chemin semblable au sien. Et ma fugue aurait fait trop de peine à Naruto.

Je suis donc rentré au village, mon compagnon blond dans les bras. Je me souviens de Sakura pleurant à mon arrivée et du retour de mes autres amis au fil des heures, voir des jours, tout dépendait de leur état. Je dis 'amis', mais en ce temps-là, je ne les considérais pas vraiment en tant que tels. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait, mais puisqu'ils étaient les amis de Naruto, qui les aimait, les respectait, il fallait bien que je les accepte. Pour lui.

Depuis ma fugue, les villageois ont commencé à me regarder d'un autre œil. Méfiants. Ils ne m'admiraient plus comme avant. Mais pour moi, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Naruto, lui, m'acceptait. Je passais donc mon temps en sa compagnie. Sakura aussi avait changé son comportement. Elle était plus inquiète. Mais elle me poursuivait encore ; la seule qui ne me lâchait pas. Je n'étais plus l'idole, la perfection pour le village. Je n'intéressais plus autant les autres filles.

J'admire, en même temps que je regrette le courage, le cœur que Sakura mettait à attirer mon attention, ne cessant jamais de s'inquiéter pour moi. L'énergie du désespoir qu'elle dépensait à faire fondre mon cœur gelé. Mais elle ne réalisait pas que toutes ses tentatives étaient inutiles. Mon cœur avait déjà fondu pour y accepter la présence de Naruto en son sein, avant de reconstruire ses barrières de glace autour. Lui aussi s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi, mais d'une façon plus calme, plus discrète, moins envahissante.

Naruto et moi, on pouvait ouvertement se considérer comme meilleurs amis. Et nous avons ainsi grandi ensembles.

La seconde fois où il a vraiment failli perdre la vie n'est pas si lointaine. Ce n'est pas de mes mains qu'il a manqué périr, mais je reste malgré tout responsable de l'évènement. J'avais encore perdu conscience de mes actes. Il faut croire que je suis incapable d'apprendre de mes erreurs passées.

C'était en entendant parler d'Itachi. Ce traître a toujours réussi à me faire perdre mes moyens, à me mettre hors de moi. Il n'était pas loin, à ce qu'on m'avait dit. Je savais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Que je n'avais aucune chance. Pourtant, sans même réfléchir, je m'étais précipité à sa recherche. Sa mort était une des choses les plus importantes de mon existence, encore plus que ma vie. Je suis parti sans même une pensée pour Naruto.

Et lui, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, m'a suivi dès qu'il a été au courant des nouvelles. Pour m'arrêter. Pour me calmer. Il savait aussi que j'avais peu de chances d'en réchapper. Le problème, c'est qu'il a trouvé Itachi avant moi. J'ai appris cette nouvelle avant de les rejoindre. Ca m'a tout de suite refroidi. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait eut une chance, il est loin d'être faible. Mais je restais persuadé que Naruto aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tuer, même quelqu'un comme Itachi.

D'ailleurs, quand j'ai enfin réussi à les retrouver, il n'était pas loin de la mort. Et devant cette scène, la rage a pris possession de moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Mais lorsque j'ai repris conscience, une chose était sûre : Itachi était mort. J'ai donc ramené Naruto au village dans mes bras. Encore une fois.

A mon retour, tout le monde a dit que c'était trop tard, qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais j'ai refusé de les écouter, je l'ai soigné, je me suis occupé de lui. Ils avaient tous tort.

Maintenant, je suis assis sur le canapé de notre salon, la salle principale de la maison. Je tourne mon regard sur le visage du blond qui occupe mon cœur. Il dort à mes côtés. Cette vision à elle seule suffit à me réchauffer. Je me sens bien. Je suis heureux.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je décide de me lever, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, mais avant que je n'ai pu atteindre l'entrée, la porte s'ouvre seule. Sakura apparaît, un sourire aux lèvres. Non mais depuis quand on entre chez les gens sans leur autorisation ?!? Je sens une rage sourde s'élever en moi. Que vient-elle faire ici ?!?

« Bonjour Sakura » dis-je en me rasseyant, laissant mes doigts courir discrètement dans les cheveux de mon bien-aimé.

« Sasuke… Comment ça va ? » Son ton est inquiet, un peu trop. Son regard glisse sur ma main caressant les mèches blondes de Naruto. Un regard nerveux, anxieux.

Pourquoi vient-elle tout détruire ?

« Nous allons très bien, merci. » Ma réponse est polie mais dite d'une voix froide.

Je vois de étincelles de douleur et de souffrance s'allumer dans ses yeux verts. Pourtant j'ai toujours été comme ça avec elle, avec tout le monde. N'abandonnera-t-elle jamais ? Ne se rendra-t-elle jamais compte que c'est sans espoir ?

« Sasuke… Arrête s'il te plaît. Tu me fais du mal, tu le sais ! Tu TE fais du mal… » Sa voix sonne désespérée.

Non, elle n'acceptera jamais. Elle reprend d'une voix plus forte, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux :

« Sasuke ! Tu sais bien qu'il est mort ! »

Toujours, elle vient toujours tout détruire ! Ne nous laissera-t-elle donc jamais vivre en paix !?! J'ouvre la bouche et lui crie :

« Vous aviez tort ! Vous aviez tous tort ! Il a survécu ! »

Mon regard revient sur Naruto. Sur ses yeux bleus fermés. Sur sa peau pâle. Si pâle. Trop pâle ? Je chasse au plus vite cette pensée de mon esprit et lève ma main inoccupée pour lui caresser la joue, laissant un doux sourire prendre place sur mon visage. La voix de Sakura s'élève à nouveau, rendue aiguë par les cris qui l'accompagnent.

« Tu vois bien qu'il ne respire même pas ! » Elle fond en larmes, « Je fais pourtant tout ce que je peux pour te sortir d'ici ! »

Mon ancienne camarade se laisse tomber à genoux, ses yeux glissant lentement pour rester obstinément fixés sur le sol, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Peu après, elle reprend, ne restant de ses cris que l'ombre d'un murmure. « Je ne veux pas te voir finir ta vie dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. »

Sakura se laisse tomber sur les fesses, , remontant ses genoux jusqu'à hauteur de poitrine avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras. Enfin, elle y plonge la tête et reste ainsi, son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux pendant quelques instants. Cette fille ne m'inspire rien d'autre que pitié, horreur et colère et je sens mon sang bouillir à cause de ses dernières phrases, ma rage ne faisant qu'augmenter. Elle compte vraiment me faire croire ça ?!? Je vois son regard revenir sur moi, sa voix reprenant un ton plus élev :

« S'il te plaît, Sasuke, commence par lâcher ce corps ! Ce fait des semaines que tu ne laisses personne approcher ! »

La furie que je tentais de contenir finit par éclater. Je sens le sharingan s'éveiller alors que je me mets à crier sous les yeux élargis par la peur de Sakura.

« Ne redis plus jamais des conneries pareilles devant moi !!! N'appelle plus jamais notre maison un hôpital psychiatrique et surtout, ne répète JAMAIS que Naruto est mort, tu entends ?!? »

Ma voix est telle un poison à effet lent, s'insinuant dans la fille aux cheveux roses qui me fait face. Et, quand enfin elle se remet du choc, elle sort de la pièce, sans un mot, sans un regard.

J'observe lentement la pièce autour de moi. Blanche. Avec des… coussins sur les murs ?

Je secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? L'adrénaline doit me donner des hallucinations. Ma vision redevient claire. Les murs autour de moi sont bleu ciel, comme les iris de Naruto. Je laisse mes yeux se poser sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle je peux entendre des oiseaux chanter, avant de revenir sur le visage de celui que j'aime. Le sentiment de chaleur qui m'est maintenant familier m'envahit à nouveau. Je respire profondément, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ça, le bonheur.

FIN

.

Naruto : X.X °death° -

Sasuke : Nous sommes enfin heureux Naruto…

Vy : °de bonne humeur° c'est fou squ'on se sent bien après avoir écrit ça


End file.
